pennyworthfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Harwood
Lord Jimmy Harwood is an upper-class Englishman and the leader of the Raven Society. He is one of the main characters of Pennyworth. History Throughout Pennyworth Series Leader of the Raven Society In Pilot, Lord Harwood is introduced as the leader of the Raven Society, and underground, elite group who wish to overthrow the UK government and establish a fascist state. Harwood tasks Bet Sykes with the responsibility of capturing Thomas Wayne, who undercovers their plans. After their efforts to silence Wayne fall apart — thanks to Alfred Pennyworth — Harwood is arrested by the government and held hostage. He is further tortured in Martha Kane, to reveal the leader of the Raven Society. He first refuses to reveal the information, however is forced to reveal after being sent to "the barbers". For his crimes and involvement in the society, Harwood's leg is amputated and a major part of his nose removed. Punishment Harwood's punishment for his involvement in the Raven Society extend beyond the physical abuse he endures. He is stripped of his leadership of the Society, a position which Frances Gaunt fills, and is thrown onto the street, where he begs for a short period of time before being rescued by Bet Sykes. His rehabilitation is not short, however and he suffers with an inability to remember who he is and/or the situation around him. With the help of Bet and Peggy Sykes however, his memory returns and he once again wishes to fulfil his goal of overthrowing the government. Second Plan Harwood hatches a second plan to regain control of the Raven Society and overthrow the government. He is welcomed back as leader of the Society when Gaunt — ecstatic to see him return — announces her resignation as leader and names Harwood as her successor. Back in power, Harwood begins to ramp up his efforts to oust the Prime Minister and the Queen. When the Prime Minister announces a general election in which the Society and No Name League are eligible to run — and with the threat of Undine's leadership hanging — Harwood offers the No Name League a truce and a proposition that they should work together to win seats in the election. This plan is short lived and thwarted by Alfred Pennyworth on behalf of the Crown. Fearing that he may never win, he contacts the Duke and Duchess of Windermere and brings them back to the UK, promising that they shall sit on the throne shortly. He orders Bet and Peggy kidnap the Queen, essentially blackmailing her into his demands or risk losing her throne. His plans are further thwarted by Alfred when he, Dave Boy and Bazza save the Queen and Harwood is locked up for his actions against the crown. Personality Lord Harwood is described as an upper-class Englishman who is cultured, brilliant and mad, but sure of himself nonetheless.Character Profile on Epix website. Appearances :;Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Landlord's Daughter'' *''Martha Kane'' *''Lady Penelope'' *''Shirley Bassey'' *''Cilla Black'' *''Julie Christie'' *''Sandie Shaw'' *''Alma Cogan'' *''Marianne Faithfull'' Trivia *He has a prosthetic nose and leg. Gallery Promotional images Lord Harwood Headshot.jpg Sandie Shaw Promotional.jpg Marianne Faithfull Promotional.jpg References Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Raven Society